Urinary incontinence is a significant health concern worldwide. For example, lower urinary tract disorders affect the quality of life of millions of men and women in the United States every year. These disorders include overactive bladder. Overactive bladder is a treatable medical condition that is estimated to affect 17 to 20 million people in the United States. Current treatments for overactive bladder include medication, diet modification, programs in bladder training, electrical stimulation, and surgery. There is a continuing desire to provide additional treatment options that can be used as an alternative to, or in conjunction with, the current treatment options.